Family can be Torture
by islashlove
Summary: Dean finds himself in the hands of Alistair again. Only this time, he's still alive and Alistair is planning on dragging Dean back to hell his way. Warning: Physical, mental and emotional torture. Blood and gore. Hurt Dean.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural. **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

**Warning: Physical, mental and emotional torture. Blood and gore. Hurt Dean.**

**Author's Notes: ****This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group Fanfiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is Family****.**

**Story Notes: Dean finds himself in the hands of Alistair again. Only this time, he's still alive and Alistair is planning on dragging Dean back to hell his way.**

**Family can be Torture**

**Chapter 1: But They are Still Family**

Dean let out a low groan. His head hurt. His whole body hurt and he felt like he wanted to throw-up. Opening his eyes was a big mistake. A very bright light was shining straight in his face, so as soon as he opened his eyes, that light pierced straight into his brain. Crunching his eyes shut, Dean tried to move his head out of the way, but he couldn't. It was now that he realised that he couldn't move at all.

"What the hell." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Arr...Dean! You're awake. Good! Now we can have some fun."

Dean shivered as he recognised the voice. "Alistair!" Dean sneered as he opened his eyes again. This time, the light wasn't as bright. Dean guessed that Alistair had moved it. With pure hatred, Dean stared at the demon that had tortured him all those years ago and asked, "What do you want?"

"You remember me, how sweet and to answer your question, I. Want. You!"

"You can't have me. Sammy and ..."

"What did you say? Did you say Sammy? I don't know why you would say that name. He doesn't want you. In fact, Sam Winchester hates you. He wished that you weren't his brother."

"Liar," Dean yelled as he fought against the straps that were holding him.

"Think about it, Dean. How did I get hold of you?"

"You...you...if you have hurt Sammy in any way, I'll ..."

"I don't want Sammy. I want you, which I have. I am going to torture you. Twist your soul before I kill you and then drag your soul back to hell and torture it even more. This time, you are mine and there is no escape."

"Sam and Castiel will get me out of this!"

"No, they won't. They're not coming, Dean. They all hate or fear you and who can blame them. Except for your mummy, everyone else has died because of you. Death is your only friend. He follows you everywhere you go."

"Right," Dean said as he swallowed hard. It was starting to get hot where he was.

"But...didn't Crowley say something similar to Kevin and look at how that turned out. Now, let's start." Alistair lifted up a knife that was glowing red. He then put it to Dean's chest. The smell of his own burning flesh entered Dean's nostril as he screamed out in pain.

"We are family, Sammy will come for me."

"Will he? How many times has Sammy died for you? How many people you have called family that has died for you, Dean? Let's see. There is your dad of course." Dean watched as Alistair pulled another blade across his arm and as Alistair started to list off names, he pull the blade across flesh for each one. "Then there is Bobby, Kevin, Adam ..."

"STOP IT! Dean screamed in pain. "Please, Alistair, stop it."

"Really, Dean, are you really going to break that easily?"

"Please, no more. I'll do whatever you want. Just...don't...no more names."

"Oh, so it's not the cutting that's hurting you. It's listing off all the names of the people you thought were your family, but you let them down. So, how many times has the only person that is still alive and shares your blood, died?"

"He's my brother," Dean snarled as Alistair cut him four or five more times.

"You think of him as your brother, he don't think the same way. Sammy even did the trials to get away from you and you stopped him. Sam hates you, just like that angel Castiel. They all hate you and wish you were dead." Dean let out another scream as Alistair pushed a hot needle through Dean's eye. "And soon you will be."

Alistair didn't stop. For hours he tortured Dean with everything he could and when Dean reached the point of death, he would bring Dean back, just to torture him more. The whole time he didn't stop telling Dean how he was alone, he had no family, no friends.

Finally, Dean felt his whole body start to go cold and his vision started to blur. "You win, Alistair. You win and you're right. I don't have anyone and I always kill my family."

Suddenly, it felt like he was drowning. Taking a deep breath, Dean opened his eyes. He was cold, scared and broken.

"Easy there, Dean." It was Sammy's voice. "We needed to get your temperature down, fast."

"Ssssssammmmy," Dean stuttered as he looked around. Alistair was gone, it was just a feverish nightmare. Instead Sammy, Castiel and Crowley stood over him. "You're all here."

"Of course we are, Dean," Castiel said. "We are family."

After Castiel and Crowley left, Sam helped Dean out of the ice water, dried him and helped him dress. "Dean," Sam said as he helped Dean to sit on the bed in the hotel room. "Don't do that again, ok!"

"Do what?"

"Take off without tell us where you are going. You could have died if we hadn't gotten here in time."

"Sorry, I ..."

"Just don't do it again."

"I promise,." Dean said smiling.

After they all got back to the bunker and Dean had rested, he come out and looked over the railing to the others down below. Sam was on the computer, Crowley was sitting on the easy chair, a whisky in his hand and was reading a book and Cas was watching TV. As he observed the scene before him, Dean realised that they were his family. A funny family, made up of two hunters, a demon and an Angel.

But the family was bigger than that. Sure they were gone, but he still had in his heart their love and names: Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Meg, Kevin, his mum and dad, even Garth and many more.

They may not be related by blood like him and Sam, but they will always be his family.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
